Larvitar Line/GSC
Larvitar is found at Mt.Silver in Gold, Silver and Crystal. In Crystal, it is also available at level 40 in the Celadon Game Corner as a prize, at a cost of 8888 Coins. (introduction) Important Matchups - Crystal = Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * '''Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Pupitar won't be able to do much here without Earthquake. With Earthquake, it can 2HKO Rhyhorn and Graveller since its faster, but they can also 2HKO Pupitar with Earthquake and a critical will kill, so only taking on one of the 2 is recommended. Avoid the Fossils at all costs - Onix is a pushover. As for Tyranitar, just spam Earthquake till everyone dies. * Rival (Mt. Moon, optional):'''As a Pupitar or a Tyranitar, the Rival shouldn't bee much of a challenge. Pupitar (and by extension, Tyranitar), can easily beat Sneasel and Golbat with Rock Slide. Magneton can't do anything to damage Pupitar with any of its moves, but a lack of Ground STAB will prolong the battle. If you do have Ground STAB then even Magneton is a cakewalk, and Gengar as well. Alakazam should be avoided as a Pupitar, and with some healing, Typhlosion can be taken down easily enough, while Feraligatr and Meganium should be avoided as a Pupitar. As a Tyranitar, the rival's team is wrecked, especially if you held off evolving Pupitar by a level to get Earthquake at 56. Even the other starters are easily defeated due to their lack of good STAB moves. * '''Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Pupitar would do well staying as far away from this gym as possible.As for Tyranitar, it picks up a 2HKO on Golduck with Rock Slide , while Golduck can only 4HKO with Surf. Quagsire is also 2HKOed by Crunch, while it can only 4HKO with Surf or Earthquake. Rock Slide 2HKOes Lapras, while Surf can only 3-4HKO. Starmie will 3HKO Tyranitar with Surf, but Crunch will OHKO it, or 2HKO at worst. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type):'Pupitar wrecks this gym with Earthquake, and it still does a good job without it. Its immunity to Electric and resists against Normal work in your favor very much. Tyranitar will just ... nuke the place, but it might take appreciable damage. This gym is a good testing ground for your Pupitar however. * '''Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type):'This gym should also be avoided as a Pupitar for obvious reasons. As a Tyranitar, Crunch 2HKOes Tangela, but it can put you too sleep with Sleep Powder, so be careful there, since it can slowly heal back up with Giga Drain, which doesn't deal much damage thankfully being a 5HKO at most. Victreebel is 2HKOed by Rock Slide, while it can only 4HKO with Razor Leaf. But its high crit ratio can make it risky, so heal if needed. Rock Slide OHKOs Jumpluff, but if by chance its faster, hope it doesn't set up Leech Seed. But with the Badge Boosts, Tyranitar should be able to outspeed it. Bellossom is 2HKOed by Rock Slide, but if Victreebel set up Sunny Day, Bellossom can 2HKO with Solar Beam, so be careful. * 'Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type):'Janine is far too weak to pose much of a trouble to our new Pupitar. Rock Slide everything, but keep a few Full Heals on hand for the Poison. Tyranitar is even more deadly. * 'Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type):'Pupitar should probably stay out due to its low Special Defense stat - these Pokemon are faster than Pupitar, so even Crunch will not have time to defeat them before their Psychics do the work. But with a fair amount of healing, it should be able beat Espeon and Mr.Mime. Avoid Alakazam. But Tyranitar just destroys Sabrina's team.This should probably be saved for the end of your Kanto Journey. * '''Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafoam Islands, Fire-type): With healing, Pupitar should be able to defeat this gym with Rock Slide, 2HKOing Magcargo,Magmar and Rapidash with Rock Slide. The most Rapidash can do is Sun-boosted Fire Blast, which is a 3HKO. Tyranitar can demolish it with Earthquake and Rock Slide, OHKOing everything. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City):'''You should have Tyranitar by this battle no matter what. Pidgeot goes down to a Rock Slide 2HKO,while the worst it can do is Whirlwind you out.Alakazam is a joke, but destroy it before it gets Reflect up.If it does set up Reflect, remember to adjust the following matchups to account for Reflect. Rhydon is somewhat risky since it can 2HKO you with Earthquake, but healing should be able to mitigate that risk and 2-3HKO with Earthquake.With Reflect this turns into a matchup one should avoid unless you have Surf.IF you have Surf on Tyranitar (because it can learn that for some reason), it can easily OHKO Rhydon outright.Rock Slide 2HKOes Gyarados, but Hydro Pump can also 2HKO, and in Rain and with Reflect up, this is futile Match-up.Exeggutor can 2HKO Tyranitar with . . . Solarbeam. You see why that's a non-issue there, since Crunch 2HKOes Exeggutor before it can even fire the first Solarbeam off.Arcanine is another non-issue, being 2HKOed with Earthquake/Rock Slide. * '''Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): As a Pupitar or a Tyranitar, the Rival shouldn't bee much of a challenge. Pupitar (and by extension, Tyranitar), can easily beat Sneasel and Crobat with Rock Slide. Magneton can't do anything to damage Pupitar with any of its moves, but a lack of Ground STAB will prolong the battle. If you do have Ground STAB then even Magneton is a cakewalk, and Gengar as well. Alakazam should be avoided as a Pupitar, and with some healing, Typhlosion can be taken down easily enough. As a Tyranitar, the rival's team is wrecked, especially if you held off evolving Pupitar by a level to get Earthquake at 56. Only Feraligatr and Meganium should be avoided as a Pupitar and a Tyranitar. * Red (Mt. Silver):'Pikachu goes down to Earthquake obviously. Espeon is walled by Tyranitar's Dark-typing, being only able to use Mud-Slap and Swift. Be wary of Reflect, however seeing how Crunch is special this generation, it shouldn't pose too much of a problem. Snorlax is best defeated by the Physical move of your choice. As for the starters, just annihilate Charizard with Rock Slide, the others are best avoided, since Venusaur has Giga Drain and SunnyBeam, while Blastoise packs Rain-boosted Surf. }} Moves (level-up movepool) (TM/tutor compatibility) ''Recommended moveset: Earthquake, Rock Slide, Crunch, move of choice Recommended Teammates '''Grass-types - Pupitar isn't built for battling Water and Ground-types, and Tyranitar has a pretty hard time battling them. Grass-types help a lot in this regard. Other Larvitar's stats Pupitar's stats Tyranitar's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved?'You should evolve it to Pupitar as fast as possible. As for Tyranitar, you should evolve it one level later, at level 56 instead of 55. The reason for this is that Pupitar learns Earthquake at 56, which is 5 levels before it learns it as a Tyranitar at 61. If you don't have the TM for Earthquake, then this trick is the only way to get Earthquake for the Kanto gyms. * '''How good is the Larvitar line in a Nuzlocke?'Excellent, as expected of a Pseudo-legendary. It absolutely rips up the post-game Kanto after evolving into Tyranitar and will be a great asset to your team. * '''Weaknesses: * Resistances: * Immunities: * Neutralities: